


keeping an eye out for the members

by Trashcanii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Boys in Thigh Highs, Breathplay, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Fantasizing, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of hentai, Mouth Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, O_o, Overstimulation, Petplay, Shibari, Size kink if you squint, Spit As Lube, Vibrators, Voyeurism, because they uhhhhhhhh, belly bulge, changbin masochist, cock stepping, degrading, humiliation??, i guess theres aftercare??, i say minor bc chan basically jacks off to felix, jeongin big dick haha.., jeongin is a sadist, minor chanlix, minor jeongbin, pillow humping, secret webcam, seungmin is creepy im so sorry, seungmin is h word, seungmin keeps an eye out for selener 0u0, seungmin sadist, seungmin voyeurism, shaking orgasm??, tentacle dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanii/pseuds/Trashcanii
Summary: Seungmin always enjoyed being around his members, especially without them knowing he was there watching them masturbate the whole time. But, of course he always makes sure that he takes care of his members by changing their bed sheets once in a while, making sure to buy more cleanex boxes and wet wipes for them just in case, and lastly lighting up candles to rid the smell of sex in their dorm.In which Seungmin shares how the members get off on their spare time.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 17
Kudos: 411





	keeping an eye out for the members

**Author's Note:**

> TW // noncon voyeurism (in case anyone is uncomfy with it!!)  
> Ugh  
> After streaming Gods Menu this week and watching their live performances, I have fallen deep into Seungmin, like I'm not even joking, Seungmin just looked really good this cb and I went hearteyes lol  
> But hope you guys enjoy my Seungmin voyeurism ff :^D  
> Keep streaming Gods Menu!!!

Seungmin is very observant, him and even his members know that as a fact. For example, Seungmin would be first to notice and take note of each of his members behaviors and daily routines. Seungmin took light to this, and inserted himself into their daily routine, trying to at least make it somewhat easy for them. Like when Chan wakes up early to make his morning coffee, Seungmin noticed this and had recently started making it for him and sets it out on the table for Chan to pick up and go straight to the studio. Seungmin also takes note into where his members usually place their belongings, and whenever they're not where they usually go, Seungmin would end up putting them in its usual spot. Like when Jeongin came back to the dorms from a tiring day at practice and tossed his backpack behind the couch instead of his bedside, Seungmin would take the time to place it in its respective place so that the younger wouldn't be in panic exclaiming that his bag has gone missing. It may just be Seungmin's pet peeve to keep things organized and have a timely manner, but Seungmin enjoyed being there for his members.

Especially without their knowledge.

Recently, Seungmin would stand in awe as he watched his members come undone alone by themselves in the comfort of their dorm. At first he felt ashamed that he had watched his members masturbate in various ways, but the burning sensation of the idea that they didn't know of his presence spoke otherwise. After accidentally seeing his members masturbate a few more times, the accidents quickly turned into "intentional" accidents. Seungmin began to realize that he actually enjoyed watching his members become a mess on their own, unraveling themselves, gasping for air from holding their breath in order to contain their moans from escaping, and watching them cum with their eyes rolled to the back of their head, cum dribblng or spurting from their slit as some (but most) of his members twitch from the orgasm and sensitivity.

After watching his members masturbate for days, Seungmin gained knowledge of when and where his members usually get off, and he would try to find time between his tight schedule to watch them and jerk himself off from a distance. When Seungmin couldn't find the time to be able to watch them, he would "accidentally" leave his phone conveniently placed at an angle that would record his members getting off without them knowing. Seungmin had watched his members masturbate so often, that he became familiar with each of their kinks and wet fantasies.

With Chan, Seungmin had learned that Chan gets off to watching tentacle hentai. Chan's kink for tentacles got to the point where Chan had invested in a tentacle dildo for himself, and a slime-like lube to allude the idea that Chan was indeed getting monster fucked in his tight pink asshole by a tentacle monster. Seungmin would grip his dick tightly, jerking himself in time with Chan's tentacle, giving off the idea that Seungmin was the tentacle monster in Chan's head that obliterating and abusing his tight pink hole.

There were then (just recently) multiple incidents with Chan where in a secret cam he recorded that his leader fantasizes about fucking Felix. In the video, Chan was pumping his dick with an ass fleshlight, moaning out Felix's name in ecstasy, his hips bucking up into the fleshlight, the veins in his neck, arm, and bruised hands popping out, his ears so red from the idea of Felix, and the english words "Fuck, Lix you're so tight" or "Lix, you feel so fucking good" slipping out of his pink glossy lips as he closed his eyes (probably imagining Felix's fucked out face). Seungmin was astonished with his new discovery, he never thought his members, especially Chan, would fantasize about their members like that. Seungmin was just glad that he wasn't the only one in their group with such lewd thoughts.

The thing with Minho made Seungmin fascinated in his ability to take long and thick dildos into his gaping hole (and also fascinated with how the dildo could shoot out fake cum! Amazing!). At first he watched the growth of Minho's dildos. When Minho first started, he used a small vibrator to plug up his ass, then to a 5 inch dildo, and the dildo's had gradually gotten bigger as Seungmin watched him again and again. Recently, Minho has been trying to put himself on a 9 inch dildo. Seungmin watched with wide eyes as Minho went down on the dildo slowly with the help of his hands spreading his ass cheeks wide, the view of his hyung's ass making Seungmin salivate. The younger was amazed of how well Minho was taking it, it was like as if Minho was sucking the dildo into his hole. When Minho had finally bottomed out, he waited a moment to get used to the size (even though he had used it multiple times, its best to be safe than sorry) he looked at the mirror he placed in front of him, poking at the bulge from his belly and giggling to himself. Minho's giggles immediately shot a chord in Seungmin, making his dick twitch with excitement as Minho brought himself up just to slam his ass back down onto his dildo and a long elicit moan escaping his mouth.

When Minho had picked up his pace, you could hear the squelching noises coming from his ass as he rode on the the dildo with ease, the lewd sounds shooting straight to Seungmin's leaking cock. Seungmin began pumping himself furiously, watching the bulge appear on Minho's stomach everytime Minho went down on the dildo, he started to wonder if his dick would be able to make a bulge like that in Minho's stomach. Minho's movements began to get frantic, he would moan shamelessly loud, his head falling back a few times, and his eyes rolling back with drool seeping out from the corner of his mouth. The angle of the mirror just perfect for Seungmin to see his fucked out face, and Seungmin was able to just cum from looking at Minho's lewd expression. Then came Seungmin's favorite part where Minho's white cream would shoot out onto the mirror, and the fake cum shooting up his ass, filling him up so much that when Minho rested on the floor out of breath with his ass in the air, the fake cum dribbled out of his gaping asshole and ran down his thighs. Seungmin watched it drip to the floor, fantasizing how Minho would look filled with Seungmin's cum.

Changbin was interesting, he didn't know how at the time, but he was always tied up with red ropes. His legs would be bound together in an intricate knot, and there'd be a vibrator taped on his slit and an other vibrator at the base of his cock. Seungmin adored how Changbin gets off, being able to cum untouched with the help of vibrators, how his tiny cock would bounce everytime he squirmed to the feeling of the vibrators, and every time he let out low grunts and groans, it got Seungmin everytime and he found himself cumming before Changbin even cums.

There would be some days where Changbin would have his cock tied with the ropes and various vibrators bounded against his cock at max volume, he would always look so blissed out and come quickly and would shake from the sensation of the vibrators still running although he had came just merely five seconds ago. Yet, even though Changbin had came, his cock had became hard again and the tip of cock a crimson red, almost matching the red of the ropes tied aesthetically around his cock. Seungmin wishes that he could be the one to bind Changbin's whole body together, not being able to move a single muscle as he teased his cock with the vibrator and played with his hardened nipples. And fuck, the idea burned into Seungmin's brain that he didn't notice he had came all over the door of Changbin's room.

For Hyunjin, Seungmin found out that the older loved edging himself. Hyunjin invested in many cockrings and toys to torture himself with, and Seungmin's favorite cockring would be the metal cockring that wrapped around the tip of his dick and had a hook attached that went into the slit of his cock. Watching Hyunjin put it on looked painful, but he knew that Hyunjin enjoyed the feeling as he watched him moan lewdly as it slowly penetrated his slit. Not only would he put on the metal cockring, but a few extra cockrings (especially another one of Seungmin's favorites) that vibrated at the base of his cock. Hyunjin would lay down on his back and before he turned on the vibrator cockring, he pulled out his butt plug and replaced it with yet an other vibrator. Then in just mere minutes, Hyunjin is a moaning and shakey mess on his bed, his back arched up from the bed, his face red and tears running down his face from the feeling of being tortured. Hyunjin would bite back his moans, or hold his breath in order for his to not slip out. Whenever Hyunjin bucked his hips up in wanting to cum, he would whine out in pain from the dry orgasm burning in the pit of his stomach.

The image of Hyunjin being railed by the vibrator in his ass and shake from the multiple cockrings was just enough to make Seungmin cum. Seungmin would later into the night, fantasize that he would be the one torturing Hyunjin, watching him squirm and plead him for release desperately, his hips bucking up into nothing but the cold air, trying to come but can't. Oh how lovely it would be to tease Hyunjin's cock and slap it around, call him a whore --his toy-- and watch Hyunjin moan from being degraded.

With Jisung, Seungmin found his feminization kink to be rather cute. Before Jisung would prep himself, he made sure to put on his favorite thigh highs and pleated skirt. The pink contrasting beautifully against his skin, giving him a soft and innocent look. When Jisung was all ready, he reached underneath his bed and pulled out cherry flavored lube and a cute glass dildo that had a heart at the end of it. Jisung squirted the lube onto his fingers and some onto the rim of his hole. After he had enough lube to work with, he pushed his middle finger into his tight hole. Although Jisung had always done this, he never failed to whimper and marvel at the feeling of something inside of him. Jisung then would add another finger and begin to scissor himself open to the point his pink hole was gaping. The process was a bit slow, but it never failed to amaze Seungmin at Jisung's patience.

Jisung then put his legs up in the air together, wrapping an arm to make his legs come close to his chest, and then with his other arm, penetrating the glass dildo into his gaping hole. Seungmin loved watching Jisung use his glass dildo because he was able to see the inside of Jisung's twitching hole, watching how his ass would tighten around the glass dildo from the inside, the sight would always make Seungmin's dick twitch. Jisung began to fuck himself with the dildo, his soft whimpers and whines echoing through the dorm. He always enjoyed watching how Jisung's toes would curl and how his legs twitched and became shaky when he hit his prostate, and marveled how he could see exactly where it was through the glass. Jisung would eventually reach his release, whimpering messily and his movements become more shakey from the feeling of the heavy glass dildo filling him up so much and grazing over his prostate. Once Jisung had came, staining his outfit and the bed sheets, he pulled out the dildo and let the lube that was in him dribble out of his ass. Seungmin came just a few seconds after, wondering how Jisung's ass would taste with the cherry lube. The idea of eating Jisung out and making him whimper in his skirt got Seungmin hard again, he cursed himself and rushed to the bathroom, pumping his cock tightly once again and released a second time from fantasizing about how his tongue would penetrate Jisung's sweet cherry pink tinted hole.

Felix was Seungmin's favorite member to watch masturbate, as he shared a similar petplay kink with Felix. At first when Felix started, he only had basic cat ears, but after some time, Felix had bought himself a pastel blue collar with a bell, a white kitten tail butt plug with an adorable baby blue ribbon, and he upgraded his tragic cat ears to white fluffy cat ears with blue bows attached. Just recently, Felix added a pastel blue leash to his collar, thigh highs that had kitten paws at the bottom of his feet, and fluffy cuffs with lace and bells. God, Seungmin adored Felix's body and how pretty he looked in his kitten space, all dolled up with white fluff and blue ribbons, Seungmin wanted to absolutely ruin Felix and watch him become such a mess and then get shy when he calls him his good little kitten.

Seungmin watched Felix hump into his pillow and hug onto one of his Ryan plushies tightly. Felix would use his Ryan plushie to muffle his moans, and would desperately grind himself against the pillow with his tiny cock tinted red at the tip. Felix then stopped, wrapping the handle of the leash to his ankle, only to pull on the leash with his foot, making him choke and gasp for air. With this, Felix would occasionally get choked from his collar everytime he tried to move against the pillow, treating it as somewhat of a punishment for being so needy and desperate for release. With every tug, the bell on his collar rang through the room, mixing into the sounds of Felix's whimpers. At this point, Seungmin had gripped onto his cock, pounding furiously as he imagined himself fucking the little kitten. Their hips would meet everytime Seungmin pulled on his leash and fuck into him, and then Felix whimpering all high and airy, muttering the words "Wan' puppy to breed me" with drool dribbling down his chin. Fuck, too caught up in his own fantasy, Seungmin almost missed his favorite moment where Felix came onto his pillow, whining with a cracked airy moan as he collapsed foward and hugging his Ryan plush close to his chest. Looking at Felix like that made Seungmin want to take care the little kitten as he helplessly rolled onto his side and hugged the Ryan plushie tightly, strips of his own cum decorating his toned stomach and the bed sheets, and his chest heaving up and down from his orgasm.

Lastly their youngest member, Jeongin. At first Seungmin never really caught Jeongin in the act, so he had just thought that the younger never masturbated before. That was until he found out that Jeongin was the one tying Changbin together last week, and then just leaving him a mess on the hardwood floor after cumming deep in his throat.

The scene gave Seungmin a shock as he watched from the crack of the bedroom. He watched as Jeongin tied the red ropes intricately against Changbin's toned body, and how he taped and wrapped vibrators against Changbin's tiny hardend cock. When Jeongin was done, Seungmin noticed that he wrapped the ropes around his cock in a way where it could be used as a cockring. Changbin was on his knees, legs bound together, arms tied behind his back in pretty loops, and was looking up at Jeongin with a pleading look until Jeongin had turned on the vibrators around Changbin's cock to max. Seungmin watched how Changbin began to shake, and how desperate Changbin was to just collapse to his side but just couldn't. It was then when Changbin had let out just the softest whimper, causing Jeongin to slap Changbin across the face harshly, almost making the elder cry from the pain. Jeongin then grabbed Changbin by the jaw with a disgusted look.

"Stupid hyung, the others are gonna hear you if you make such noises. Do you want them to hear you? Want them to watch you get railed and humiliated by me right?" Jeongin spat, and then giving Changbin an other harsh slap to the face. "What could shut you up? My cock?" Jeongin cooed, palming himself through his pants. Changbin was about to speak, but quickly shut his mouth and nodded a bit too eagerly to which Jeongin chuckled. "Whore," the younger spat, unbuckling his pants and letting them drop the floor.

Jeongin had kept his boxers on and began to rub his clothed cock against Changbin's face, watching him lick and mouth against it shamelessly. "Use your mouth to take off my underwear since you're so fucking desperate for my cock to be in your mouth," Jeongin grinned, watching as the elder use his teeth to pull down the waist band of his boxers, springing the younger's fairly large cock out of his boxers. Jeongin smiled softly, caressing Changbin's head with his hand, "Good little hyung, you're being so obedient for me," Jeongin praised, to which Changbin blushed embarrassingly hard at.

"Now spit on my dick you cockslut, unless you want it dry," Jeongin cooed, his hand fisting Changbin's hair and watched Changbin spit against Jeongin's hardened cock. Jeongin then with his other spreaded the spit along his cock and began to slap his dick against the elder who was desperately trying to catch it into his mouth. Seungmin wanted to scoff and chuckle at how desperate and humiliating Changbin looked being put down by their maknae, wanting to join in with Jeongin and also have his way with Changbin. Jeongin then slipped his lengthy cock into Changbin's warm mouth, and Seungmin admired how the elder was able to just take it all in balls deep without even gagging.

"Look at you hyung, drooling all over my cock, feeling so full with my cock deep in your throat. I bet you want the other members to fill you up like this, right?" Jeongin spoke harshly, and began to fuck into Changbin's mouth roughly. "You want to be used as a little fuck toy yeah? Just a cocksleeve for us to use? That's what you want right hyung?" Jeongin said, grunting lowly. Jeongin's foot had then made its way to Changbin's sensitive cock, bringing it up just to step on his little abused cock. Seungmin watched with fascination as Changbin sat there on his knees taking everything Jeongin was giving him, tears began trailing down Changbin's face as his mouth was being penetrated and his cute little cock being abused by the multiple vibrators and the sole of Jeongin's foot pressing it against the cold wood flooring. Fuck, Seungmin was close as he pounded his dick in his fist, loving how sadistic Jeongin was and wanting to join in on the fun of degrading their hyung.

"Hyung, you look so fucking pretty like this, moaning all over my cock and crying like a baby," Jeongin chuckled sadistically, his thrusts getting rougher by the minute. "I'm gonna come soon okay? I'm gonna come down your throat and make you my cumdump alright?"

Changbin nodded knowingly, letting the younger use both his hands to fuck roughly into Changbin's mouth and loving the feeling and idea of being used as a cumdump. Jeongin's grunts and the sounds of Changbin sucking around the younger's cock echoed through the dorm, and just seconds later, Jeongin is cumming deep in Changbin's throat. Seungmin then released into his palm as he watched Changbin gulp down Jeongin's cum effortlessly, taking every last drip of it before Jeongin had pulled out, not wasting any last bit of it.

Seungmin had backed away from the crack of the door and walked towards the bathroom to clean himself off. This was part of Seungmin's daily routine (almost), he would enjoy watching his members masturbate get off in various ways to their respective kinks, and then clean up later. All he could do was just watch, jerk off, and fantasize about it later, and Seungmin was okay with that. So to repay them back, Seungmin would do little things for them in return as a "Thank you letting me watch you get off, I'll clean up the mess you forgot to fix" deal. So sometimes whenever the member he was watching didn't properly hide their belongings, he hid it for them and saved them from the embarrassment, then Seungmin would buy more tissues and wet wipes for the members to clean themsleves off with after cumming, and lastly he would buy a lot of scented candles and light them up to get rid of the smell of sex from the dorm. This was Seungmin's thank you, and the members haven't noticed that Seungmin doing all this for them, and maybe it was just best this way.

Although he enjoyed watching his members, Seungmin had been mentally preparing himself for the day he gets caught, and on that day he's either going be humiliated or maybe have an orgy with his band members. Seungmin hopes for the latter to be the outcome.


End file.
